bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jules
With the life-force of 11 other people stuffed inside her body, and having been a lonely, dying and hopeless girl, after a dark ritual, is now a talented Blood Mage, able to utilize her surplus life-force to create incredible feats of Vescarian Magic. Skills and Abilities Blood Magic Augmentation While she doesn't know it, Jules' dark origins with Vescarian Blood Magic has given her an unusually potent affinity with it. Not only would she learn how to perform it incredibly fast, she would also find it quite a bit more powerful than an ordinary person using it. This is the direct result of being born from the sacrifice of ten humans, all of who's life force was stuffed into her body. She can tap into this surplus energy in the use of Blood Magic, in order to augment her abilities and perform much more blood magic than the average mage would using his own life force. Vescarian Blood Magic By tapping into her direct life-force, Jules is able to harness the energy of her own blood to power magic, allowing her to use even advanced spells with little effort. With the right studies, she has access to every school of magic, so long as its powered by blood. However, while she has access to magic through this technique, her body has an oddly low affinity for mana, and in consequence to this, she is unable to cast any useful spells. Without the use of blood, the most she could do is fire a spark from her finger, or something. Personality Jules is a bit of a quiet, but nonetheless confident woman with a minor flirtatious side. She enjoys being with friends, and she sees them as family who she would protect by any means. Because of this, she can be led to be a bit overbearing in her attention to some, causing annoyance to some. And while she means well with her blood magic, she often feels a large amount of guilt whenever she does use it, because as a Vescarian, to so blatantly deny Vesca's gifts, and use the same magic her father used, did nothing but remind her about how she used to feel about herself, with those feelings threatening to surface and throw her into a depressed, fatigued state. History There once was a minor, unnoticeable researcher in Vescaria, who researched new ways to utilize magic. He did his work, and he submitted reports, and so on. However, as time went on, he began to become more and more... curious. His curiosity was dangerously high, and due to it, he began to delve into more... lesser-known things. Specifically the Forbidden Schools of Vescarian Magic. Not only did his research on this kind of magic begin to satisfy his curiosity, he began to take an unsettling amount of interest in Blood Magic. The concept of the body holding so much power in the form of lifeforce filled him with an incredible thirst for knowledge, and it began to drive him quite mad. He grew obsessed, devoting more and more time to his forbidden studies in private, learning horrible knowledge about the power that life force could hold. However, in typical sociopathic fashion, he was also able to prevent people from growing suspicious, staying more or less his own self. He saw his colleagues as potential experiments, and didn't want to lose them, after all. It wasn't long until he began to grow so mad as to try becoming a god... Or even more than that. He wanted to try making a being more powerful than Vesca herself. It was a simple enough experiment he wanted to try. At first, he'd only use the life force of a few people, and move up from there. To create a being holding the life-force of multiple humans was his plan, and his daughter was to become the subject. One night, he invited a group of 10 of his more well-known colleagues to his home under the guise of his daughter's birthday party. However, when they got there, he promptly knocked them out with the use of affliction magic, and took them into his basement. One after one, he lured them to their dooms, tying them to a specific spot on a massive glyph painted on the floor of his basement with blood. In the center was his daughter, who was extremely worried. Only 12 years old, and she could realize her father's madness. When everyone was in place on the glyph, he began the ritual. With the use of some blood magic, he was able to cause the glyph on the floor to act as a kind of "funnel" for the life force that escaped his colleagues' bodies. With the use of some simple spells, readied them to be absorbed by his daughter. It wasn't long until there was a series of screams, and then silence as the researchers' bodies went limp as their life-force was forcefully sucked out of them and poured into the little girl, who at this time, would feel the most severe and horrible pain imaginable. Her body and soul were overloaded with the feelings of grief, sadness, betrayal and anger all at once, stemming from the sacrifice's last thoughts. The sheer volume of the energies made her body break down and build itself back up again, desperately trying to make use of the power that was stuffed inside of her. Finally, the last part of the ritual was to begin. Taking a red-hot branding iron, the researcher burnt the word "Truth" onto her stomach, permanently scarring over. However, something went wrong, as the mage got too close to his daughter. For whatever the reason, the ritual saw him as another sacrifice, and began to suck him into her body as well, tearing his pure life-force from his body and planting it inside of the daughter's body. He was completely annihalated due to the close proximity, in both body and soul. It was days later that the daughter would make her escape, having fallen into a trauma-induced coma. She was confused, traumatized and all alone. It felt like it was all a nightmare to her at first, but the scars on her body and mind were there, permanent reminders of what had happened. However, due to the extreme amounts of trauma she induced, her memories began to suppress themselves over time. She may have forgotten the details, but the scars were still there, leading her to live a dejected, lonely existance without knowledge of what she was anymore. Later on in life, Jules made her first friend, Lynne Lynexia. While their relationship was shaky at first, they soon grew to be great friends. It wasn't long after they became friends, that Lynne joined Jules on a journey to Vescaria in search of answers to a mysterious sickness she was experiencing. Finding out that Jules was dying of a degenerative state of her life-force, she agreed to put her life-force and soul and memories into a brand new, healthy body. After the procedure was done, Jules experienced a drastic change in personality; She was much more outgoing, happy and social. It was as if she inhereted the personality of the body's previous owner. Regardless, ignorant of any ill-effects the procedure might have had, the girl returns to the Manor soon after with Lynne. Relationship Guide *Lynne Lynexia - Friend